AoP: Humans
The humans in the Age of Prosperity were the most numerous of the five prime races, with three separate nations and kingdoms operating under a pact to ensure shared longevity. The three nations are listed blow, and will soon link to new topics to further develop the world. Kingdom of Rhy The Kingdom of Rhy controlled the trades of spices, salt, sugar and porcelain, theorized to have existed in the now overgrown Jungles of Kuresh as there seems to be a high number of artifacts recovered in this area. During this age, the terrain was mountainous, spanned various altitudes perfect for various plant growth and were the leading innovators of irrigation and agricultural sciences. Artifacts from this age are considered common, especially porcelain shards from pottery, but in tact relics of literature, artwork and cartography are highly prized by many historian and relic hunter communities, as the kingdom of Rhy was best known for it's record keeping and map making expertise. Such a desire for these artifacts has created several new markets for forgers to create false maps and sell to unsuspecting collectors while another market for researching these documents and claims as authentic has also emerged. Kalheart Empire The Kalheart Empire is theorized to be the centralized kingdom of humans located in the now unstable region currently known as the Deadzone. The empire was comprised of a massive city with smaller towns and villages scattering the hills, valleys, forests and plains that surrounded it. The city of Roh, also known as Kalheart Roh, was the empire's capital known for it's technology that merged sciences and magic together, creating mechanized wonders to achieve architectural marvels and engineering advancements like plumbing and waste management. Their primary exports included grain, corn, potatoes, tobacco, pharmaceutical herbs and potions, as well as lumber and clay. Literature recovered from this kingdom is considered to be priceless, as much of the text were imbued and/or encrypted with advanced spells currently unknown to the world today. Powerful mages will explore the highest mountains and the deepest oceans in search for such tomes after hearing the smallest of rumors. The largest public collection of these works belongs to The Collectors' Drakenstrad branch, while the largest private collection is rumored to be owned by the powerful warlock Nasis. Theruunian Empire The city-state known as Theruun was rumored to be an island nation with sophisticated naval capabilities. Few ship wrecks have been uncovered in Valley of Ghet, which is a large valley region now theorized to have once been a massive trench in the world's ocean. These wrecks, while mostly pulverized by the water pressure of old, managed to hold some information that suggested trade with Shorecrest Dwarves and Fire Gill Tritons. The trade of which mostly centered around gold, trading the valuable metal for steel, gunpowder, and marine animal parts (whale blubber, bone, tusks, etc) among other things. It is widely assumed that Theruun was in control of much of Kassenar's gold and platinum wealth, but the origins of the metals were heavily guarded. To date, only one Theruun vault has been found to be looted, while recovered records suggest there are thousands more. Many geographers of the current age have concluded much of Theruun's empire has sunk into the sea, but even the Triton's have (supposedly) never found any remains in the charted seas. Some, however, make bold claims that the terrain of the world has changed so drastically that the tropical island nation is actually the Shards in the Waters south of Kassenar. Several expeditions have set say to the treacherous icy continent, but none have returned.